Third Son of the Great Dog Demon
by UltraGenius
Summary: Shukenkon is the third son of the Great Dog Demon. What will happen when he meets up with Inuyasha and the gang? PLEASE read and review. My feelings will not be hurt by any constructive criticism. Any praise will be accepted too!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Shukenkon! In English Shukenkon means "Lord of the Universe".**

I am Shukenkon. I am the third child of the Great Dog Demon. I was sleeping under a tree when interrupted rudely by some stupid half demon. "Who are you!?" he asked, looking very pissed off.

"I…am Shukenkon, the Lord of the Universe. Why do you disturb my sleep?" I asked.

"Kagome, lets go! He obviously doesn't need any help." He said. I got up and looked around, the half demon had some friends with him too. There was a demon slayer, a monk, a human girl, and and a kitsune.

"You dare interrupt MY sleep!" I said, hoping that would simply scare them away, and I would not have to engage in a needless fight.

"Don't you DARE threaten my friends like that!" said the half demon. He pulled out a rather impressive looking sword. Then I realized.

"That sword you wield, I have seen it before. It is the Tetsaiga, is it not?" I asked.

"How do you know about the Tetsaiga?!" he asked.

"It was forged from my fathers fang. I don't know how you got hold of it, but … If you do not give it to me now, you will be destroyed." I replied.

"It was forged from MY father's fang, not yours!" The half demon yelled. "Please, I am the son of the Great Dog Demon." I said.

"MY dad was the Great Dog Demon!" he replied. "Half demon, what is your name?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, and don't you forget it! I'm gonna destroy you! There's no way you're taking my Tetsaiga." He said, and swung the sword towards me. A powerful blast of energy was emitted from the sword. The blast hit me, but it had no effect.

"I am the most powerful demon in the world. You cannot defeat me." I said. I raised my hand out away from my face towards him. A blue beam shot out of the palm of my hand and knocked him backwards. "That is your only warning shot, half demon." I said. "Wait a minute, that smell… Inuyasha… It is you! Big brother!" I exclaimed. "Your memory of me was erased after I left. You are my older brother by a year. I, however, am a full-blooded demon. I am heir to the Lands of the West. I have already taken over the North, East, and South using my own power. And I shall take the Western Lands by inheritance. I have become more powerful, FAR more powerful than father was. I even have my own sword forged from my fang. I always did like you, Big Brother. It's a pity you're a half demon."

"Don't rub it in, you bastard, so what if I'm a half demon?!" replied Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just passing through. Kagome saw you lying under that tree with no shelter and decided we should help. But, since you don't need our help, we'll be going now." He said.

"Inuyasha, were you listening to a word he said? You just found out you have a little brother, and you think nothing of it?! You're just going to… leave?!" said Kagome.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait! Inuyasha! The girl is right. The question is, what should we do now?" I asked.

"I think he should come with us!" said Kagome. Then the demon slayer became visibly upset. She started to cry.

"Sango, what's wrong?" asked the monk, concerned. "This, it… it just reminds me of Kohaku." She said.

"Who is this… Kohaku you speak of?" I asked.

"He is my little brother. He was taken by Naraku. We got him back, but… this just reminds me of him, during the time he was still under Naraku's control." Said Sango.

"Hmmm… I see. I have heard of Naraku before. I was patrolling the lands I already controlled, on high alert. He apparently was extremely powerful, and wished to become all-powerful. However, he was stopped before he could do so." I said. "Now, if you may excuse me, I am off to inherit the Western Lands."

"Umm, there are a few… erm… _complications _to that." Said the monk. "Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Not to worry, this complicates nothing. If I don't inherit it, I shall take it by force!" I said.

"Wha- you can't kill Sesshomaru, he's too powerful. Besides, the Tenseiga will bring him back anyway." Inuyasha explained.

"Yes, but it can only revive someone _once_. I simply have to kill him twice. I shall assemble my army. We attack at dawn!" I said.

"My father _gave _Sesshomaru the Western Lands." said Inuyasha.

"So? It shall be mine either way." I said.

"Are you _really _the most powerful demon in the Universe?" asked Kagome.

"Well… no. Probably not. I am simply very powerful. My mother was another powerful dog demon. But I am one of the most powerful demons _I _know." I said.

"Why didn't my Tetsaiga affect you?" asked Inuyasha, who was quite pissed at the moment.

"Truthfully, I do not know. I assume I was given some sort of defense against it by father."

"What kinda lame excuse is that?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome. Inuyasha gulped. "SIT BOY!" she said. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground. I laughed at this, for it was quite funny seeing my big brother Inuyasha being dominated by a human girl.

"Hahaha! I thought you could hold your own in a fight, Inuyasha! Haha! Apparently I was wrong!" Inuyasha sat up quickly, embarrassed, and his face angry. It was quite a display. His face reddened ever so slightly, which did not go unnoticed by my keen senses. This simply caused me to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?! Huh?! Well?!" he yelled. "Bastard…" he then muttered to himself. "Anyway, what's this sword you were talking about? You said it was made from your own fang."

"Aaahhh…" I said. "This here would be the sword." I reached down and pulled the sword from its sheath. It looked like an ordinary katana at first, mush like the Tetsaiga. However, when wielded by its master, _me_, it took on the appearance of a very sharp scimitar with a black aura surrounding it. It was quite an impressive weapon, if I may so myself. "It's called the Urutorasaiga. Its basic attack is the Devastator. Would you like to see a demonstration? Perhaps you can see it during my invasion of the Western Lands."

**I'm trying to keep as close to Inuyasha's personality as I can. I know, the chapters are short, but the updates will come quickly. UltraGenius out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy the last few weeks. Don't be mad. I know it's short, but I said that they would. The next one will come far more quickly, I promise. **

As I was making my way towards the point where I would start the attack, Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Wait! Why are we even following this guy anyway?! We just met him, and how do we know he's my real brother anyway? There's no proof. I can't even remember him." he said.

"You doubt me? How typical of you, Inuyasha. Even as a boy you were like this. Always doubting me. Always distrusting. You were older, yes, but not wiser. Oh, by the way, have you even told the humans your true age? It's quite amazing you lasted this long." I said.

"Yeah, how old are you, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Wha- I'm not tellin' you my age!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His face was slightly red.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! I just want to know! It won't change my feelings for you, I promise." she said.

"Oh, fine. I'm 218 years old." he said. Everyone's face turned to shock, except mine, of course.

"WHAT?! You're 218 years old?!" Kagome yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Whoa, Kagome, just calm down-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You just told me you're 218 years old, and you expect me to just CALM DOWN?!" she said.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Inuyasha said to me.

"Yes, I did. I had to show you proof that I was your brother, and to do that, I would show you I know your true age." I said.

"You didn't even tell my true age! I just told my true age, and now you would know it, too! So you can't tell me that you already knew my true age!" he said.

"Well, actually, I'm 267 years old. That makes you 268 years old. You forgot to count the 50 years you were sealed to the tree." I answered.

"You're 268 years old?!" Kagome yelled.

I continued walking towards the point of my attack. Things had cooled down and Kagome had accepted the fact that half-demons simply age slower than humans. However, I had pointed out that if they wanted me to, I could accelerate the aging process for Inuyasha to the point of human aging. They said they'd think about it.

As we approached the point of attack, Kagome asked, "Shukenkon, you said you had assembled an army. However, I don't see an army of demons following you. Where is your army?"

"I am to meet up with my army at the rally point." I said simply.

"Aaah. Very interesting." said the monk, whom I had been informed that his name was Miroku.

"And how is this "interesting"?" I asked.

"Well, most generals stay with their army, both to order them and to provide themselves with protection." said Miroku.

"I do not need protection, nor do I want it. I prefer to do things on my own. Plus, I only need to give orders during the battle. I would take him on myself, with no help, if he didn't also have a large army." I said, the "him" referring to Sesshomaru.

Finally, I reached the rally point. My army of demons was there, and of in the distance, I could see that Sesshomaru must have anticipated my attack, because there was another army way off in the distance. I smirked. "It's time." I said to myself, running towards the enemy army. The battle was now at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I drew Urutorasaiga as I ran, easily slicing through a lesser demon that had come to attack me. I killed another, and more soon followed. My army, however, did not have my skills or power. "Damn! They can't do anything right!" I thought to myself. I looked at the back of the enemy army, and there was Sesshomaru, standing there, doing nothing, simply watching the battle unfold.

I ran directly to him, the coward. He chose to let other people fight this battle for him. But I wasn't going to let that happen. He would die, here and now, no exceptions. "No retreats! Those who retreat will _**NOT**_be forgiven!" I yelled to my army, trying to get them to keep fighting. As I reached Sesshomaru, I swung my sword at him, which he easily sidestepped. He used his poison whip, swinging it at my face. "Aaah!" I yelled, holding my hand on where the whip had hit me.

"You are weak, pathetic, and a poor excuse for a youkai, Brother." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not just any youkai," I said, "I am daiyoukai!" I took the Urutorasaiga and raised it up into the air. Sesshomaru took a step back, not knowing what was about to happen. A blue light streaked down from the sky, perpendicular to the ground. It hit Urutorasaiga, which began to glow bright blue as well. A pulse of energy was emitted from the sword, sweeping across the entire battlefield, killing and destroying anything in its path. I kept the radius of the pulse under strict control, knowing that my own army would suffer the same fate as his if it reached them. I was behind enemy lines, however which meant all of which it destroyed was enemies. This was the Urutorasaiga's signature move, the Devastator.

After the attack dissipated, only a small remnant of the Western Lord's once great army was left standing, which would be easily wiped out by the hordes of demons I still had left. Sesshomaru himself was also still alive, but horribly battered. He took out his Bakusaiga, which he swung at me, sending a corrosive attack flying my way. I raised my hand out in front of me, shooting out a blue beam of light from the palm of my hand. It hit the other attack in midair, dispersing it, and continued on, hitting Sesshomaru right in the face. His eyes then began to glow red, and he started growing in size, turning into a giant white dog, about 40 feet high.

"Hmm, much smaller than Father. He was about 1,450 feet high." I thought. I then began to transform into my true form. I was also a giant dog, only with black fur, no mass of fur on my shoulder, and I was 3,000 feet high, 75 times larger than Sesshomaru and more than twice as large as Father. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, who had all been watching from a distance, stared in awe. Sesshomaru, who was usually so cold, emotionless, and fearless, whimpered when he saw my true form, and I couldn't blame him, I truly was terrifying.

Despite the fact I was many, many times larger than he was, he attacked anyway, perhaps out of desperation. "You are a fool, don't you know when to surrender? I am more powerful than both you and Father." I said in a demonic voice. He lunged at me, and I swatted him away. He was an insect compared to me. I sunk my fangs into his flesh, and he died.

I turned back into my more human form, as did Sesshomaru after he died. "Pathetic." I said, taking the Tenseiga from his side.

Inuyasha and the gang ran up to me, which was surprising after what they just saw. "What are you going to do now?" asked Kaome, who was quite visibly scared.

"I… do not know." I said. "Inuyasha, I think it's time I told you why I left, and why I erased your memory. After my mother and our father had me, It was beginning to show that for some reason, I was becoming far more powerful than both of them were. After becoming around 10 in demon years, Father began to fear my power. I was outcast and shamed. I erased your memory to hide the shame I thought you would give me. I thought so highly of you, Big Brother, and couldn't stand the thought that you would think so lowly of me, even though you were just a half-demon."

"So you _erased my memory _because you were _ashamed_?!" he asked. He sighed. "I suppose I should forgive you, even if I think you're a bastard for doing it." He said.

"Inuyasha! How could you be so insensitive?" Kagome said.

"What? It's the truth." He said.

"Don't fight over it, he should think of me as lowly for it. It was cowardly and undignified." I said. I then took the Tenseiga out of its sheath and revived Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Reviving him. I promised myself he would die today, which he did. I already took his land. He is no longer a threat." I replied.

Sesshomaru got up, and though I could tell he was confused, his face didn't show it. "Here's your sword." I said, handing him the Tenseiga. He took it and put it in its sheath. "You can still be Lord of the West, but I am Lord of all the lands, including the West. You shall be more like a governor for the territory, while I am the Lord of this country. I have taken mercy on you, so you are in my debt. Understood?" I said.

He growled, but nodded. He turned and walked away.

"Now, Inuyasha, do you have an answer for my offer to speed up your aging?" I asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. Inuyasha thought for a minute then seemed to make up his mind. "My answer is… yes. I don't want to outlive Kagome." He said

"Very well." I replied. I put my hand on his forehead, and my hand started glowing blue. After a few seconds, I took my hand away.

"Are you sure that did anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It worked." I answered.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I want you to know. I love you." He said.

There were tears in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha, I love you to!" she said, and they kissed.

"Hmm…" I thought, "that was rather sudden." Seeing as my work here was done, I turned and walked away.

**Author's note: I think I may be ending the story here. If I get a few more reviews, I may keep on going with it. So, anyone who's reading, what do you think? Should I end it here, or keep on writing? Answer by either reviewing or sending me a PM. Thanks for everyone's support, a very special thanks to; animeloveramy, x-AngelicNightmares-x, BiNeko, Evilhumour Author, and planet p. UltraGenius out.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was at the castle of the West, where Sesshomaru ruled. Or, more accurately, where he _once _ruled. "Now that I am your Lord, Sessshomaru, you will always address me as 'My Liege' or 'My Lord'."

Sesshomaru scowled. "That was not part of the agreement." He said angrily.

"Well it is _now_. You will comply. Or would you rather I killed you again? I won't be able to revive you next time, you know. Well, I suppose you could be resurrected _one _more time, if I go to your mother. So, what will it be?" I said.

He scowled again. "Terribly sorry for speaking out of turn, My Lord. It will not happen again." He said with difficulty.

"That's more like it. Good choice. Now leave me, Sesshomaru. I have work to attend to." I said. He nodded, bowed, and walked away. I could tell he was furious, even though he tried to hide it behind his mask of being emotionless.

My thoughts began to wander. "_Who was my mother? Why am I so powerful? This just doesn't make sense_." I thought. "_There is only one thing to do_…"

"Sesshomaru! Come here!" I yelled. He burst in, but out of curiosity, not worry.

"You summoned me, My Liege?" he asked though gritted teeth.

"Yes. Come with me. I have some unanswered questions to find out." I said.

I had reached Father's grave. "Sesshomaru, revive him." I said.

"It is not possible, My Lord, the Tenseiga can only revive the recently dead." He replied.

"Hah! That is because you do not channel your full power through it. Channel all the energy you can muster through it, then revive him. This will only be temporary though. After he tells me what I want, I will dispose of him." I said.

"What?! How dare you disrespect Father in that way! I don't care if you're my lord or not, I won't do it!" he yelled, losing his composure for the first time I have seen.

"Then give me Tenseiga and I shall do it myself." I said.

"Over my dead body!" he yelled.

"Don't tempt me, Sesshomaru. You know very well that I can. Just do as I say." I replied.

"Never!" he said.

"Fine, I won't kill him again. Not immediately, anyway. Just do it." I said.

He sighed. Unsheathing the sword, he closed his eyes, and the sword began to glow. He swung it, and the giant dog skeleton came to life, and had flesh again.

"Oh, Father. What a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to join us. I just have a few questions to ask and I'll be on my way." I said.

Father reverted back to his human form. "Shukenkon, you've returned. I thought I banished you." He said.

"Yes, you did. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Too bad. Okay, first question. Who was my mother? All I can remember is that she was another powerful dog demon, and she had black fur, which is obvious, since I have black fur and you don't." I said.

"Why should I answer to you?" he asked.

"Because I am superior. Answer the question." I replied.

"Her name was Airi. She was from the South. She wasn't particularly powerful, if that's what you want to know." He said.

"Okay. Second question. Any idea of why I'm so powerful?" I asked.

"No. Some demons are simply born more powerful than their parents are. However, not usually to your extent. In fact, never to your extent. That's all I know." He said.

"Hmm. Okay, last question. Where did you go when you died? Heaven or Hell?" I asked.

"Is that a serious question?" he asked.

"No. That's all the questions I have. Goodbye." I said.

"Wait! Kill me first. It's past my time." He said.

"But, Father…" said Sesshomaru.

"Just do it!" he replied.

"You heard the man. Kill him." I said.

"You, shut up!" Father yelled.

"Okay. You're the boss." I said.

"Sesshomaru, you must do it. For my honor." He said.

"Very well, Father. For your honor." Sesshomaru said.

"Just open up the wound that killed him before. You must tell Tenseiga to let go." I said.

He nodded. He took out the Bakusaiga and slashed Father with it. "Let go." He whispered to Tenseiga. Father became a skeleton once more, exactly as before.


	6. Chapter 6

I had made my way back to the castle, where Inuyasha and his friends were waiting. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked. "I left when I defeated Sesshomaru."

"I followed your scent. You are really easy to follow, do you know that? You really need to work on covering up your scent." Inuyasha said.

I chuckled. "That's the only downside to my powers. I have no idea how to cover up my scent at all." I said.

"Yeah, you'll need to work on that." He replied.

Just then, a short green toad demon ran frantically up to us. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled. "Who are you, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"_Governor_ Sesshomaru is in his quarters. I am the Lord here now." I replied. "Who are you? Do you not have the courtesy of introducing yourself to your Lord?" I asked.

"I'm Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's Prime Minister." He said. "And how dare you take my lord's title! Lord Sesshomaru will teach you a lesson!" he added ignorantly.

I laughed. "Ha! I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that!" I said. "I have already defeated my brother, I killed him and resurrected him with Tenseiga. Now, you may see him if you wish, but I'm afraid it may not be a good idea. He hasn't taken to losing lightly."

"What?! Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled, running down the hallway.

"Hmmm, quite annoying, that one is. Now, back to business. Inuyasha, follow me, I must speak with you privately." I said. As we started walking down the hallway away from the group, I asked, "So, Inuyasha, how have things been going with Kagome?"

"Wha-! None of your damn business!" he snapped.

"Can you really blame a demon for being curious? Anyway, I could read your mind and memories if I wanted to, but that would be rude. Where is she from again?" I asked.

He sighed. "The future."

"Hmmm, interesting. I would very much like to learn more." I said.

"Hey, I got a question for ya." He said, "Why is it your hair is short and black while mine and Sesshomaru's is long and white?"

"My mother, obviously. Anyway, being your brother and all, I was hoping you could tell me more about your 'relationship' with Kagome. She seems like a nice girl…" I said.

Inuyasha's eyes started glowing red. "You stay the hell away from her you know good, self-centered bastard!" he growled.

"Woah, calm down, I wasn't _suggesting _anything! She legitimately seems like a nice girl." I said. He calmed down. So, I take it that means things are going well? You are quite protective of her."

"Yeah. She… she's the only one who accepts me for who I am. Everyone else either wants to change me or kill me. She's the only one who understands…" he broke off, with tears welling in his eyes.

I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. He quickly pulled away. "If you EVER tell ANYONE about this, I swear to Buddha I'll kill you myself!" He said.

"Heh, your secret's safe with me, big brother. I'm glad you finally showed some emotion other than anger or annoyance. I was beginning to think you were brain damaged or something." I said.

"Why you little-!"


End file.
